Running out of time
by dreamer5683
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been captured by a man from the Doctors past. Secrets will be revealed, nightmares will be relived and maybe some true feelings will emerge Way better than it sounds promise suck at summaries SORRY TOOK SO LONG FOR UPDATES
1. Prolouge

**Roses POV**

The doctor grabbed my hand as we rushed down the hallway, trying to escape, suddenly the doctor yanked me to the side and gripped my face and said "Rose I need you to promise me something "I nodded my head

"Promise me that that if it comes to it you will run you will run and never look back"

I started to argue in protest, but he grabbed my shoulders and shook them with a wild almost crazed look in his eye

He said "I need you to promise me!"

"Please I-I need to know that you're safe" he pleaded.

I gazed into his eyes, they were darker than I'd ever seen them before, for the first time I was scared. I slowly felt myself starting to nod my head and his body began to relax slightly. The sound of footsteps started to grow closer and the doctor turned his head wildly and we began to run again. We ran harder than we'd ever run before, but we couldn't outrun the terror. He grabbed my foot and we went sprawling on the ground I glanced over at my doctor and I will never forget the look of anguish and sadness in his eyes as a bony hand grasped his head, tilted it upward and said gleefully "aren't you going to say hello to your master?" and that was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

…


	2. chapter 1

**Doctor POV**

I stroked rose's hair as she slept, the drug they had given her had not completely worn off yet and for that I was grateful, for when she woke she would have to face the true horrors of this god forsaken place we were in. the one I had brought her to. Tears slowly started to cascade my face as I thought that this was it, my Rose was going to suffer and I was going to be powerless to stop it. I felt her starting to stir and I wiped my eyes and looked down at her.

"Morning sleepyhead" I said to her with false happiness

"Morning you" she replied as she slowly started to take in her surroundings

"Where, where are we?" she asked as she looked around obviously confused and lost as to why they were currently in a small dungeon like room

"You don't remember?" I looked into her eyes and saw the bits and pieces being put together as the realization hit her

"We've been captured"

"Yes" I replied heavily

"Well then I just suppose you'll have to figure us a way out then won't you" she said cheekily to me with so much confidence and so much love, trust and adoration in her eyes, that my heart just broke right then and there she must have noticed the change in me because she

Asked "Doctor…Doctor are you alright?"

I couldn't look at her knowing that she had that much faith in me to get us out of this mess made it hurt that much more

I finally looked up her and she gasped at how dark my eyes were and I said "Rose, I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a very long, long time."

**Roses POV**

I just looked at the doctor his eyes as dark as I had ever seen them and for the first time I'd ever been with the doctor, I was truly and utterly afraid. He was still staring at me, his lips were moving but I couldn't even process the words because of all the thoughts rushing through my mind

"Rose?'

I glanced over at the doctor

"Have you been listening to me" he asked worry spiked around his eyes and in the shape of his brow

"Yeah um sorry I just got lost in thought you were saying" I replied trying to be a nonchalant as possible

He looked at me carefully with regard and calculating eyes and said to me

"It's okay to be afraid."

I looked over at him and felt it too much so I decided then to concentrate on the far wall

"So are you going to tell me where we are and who the bad guy is and all that jazz?"

He looked me over again with that look of his that always drove me crazy and looked as if he were going to say something but decided better of it

"As for where we are I can honestly say I have no earthly idea… as for who is the bad guy as you phrase it, "His eyes grew even darker and I could clearly see all the pain etched into them

"The Master. The master is the one who has us"

And with that it seemed was the doctor's breaking point. He slowly started to slide towards the ground and his body started to tremble violently. He gathered his face in his hands as sobs started to wrack through his body. I was at a loss, the man that fought off aliens with a smile on his face and faced danger like it was playtime, was currently on the ground before me slowly coming undone. I knelt down beside him and started to wrap my arms him, he tensed and looked at me like he didn't deserve this comfort I sent my own look back telling him it was okay, it was going to be okay. He slowly nodded and seeked out the comfort I was offering him and I held him. I held him until the sobs wracking his body slowly went to quiet sniffles as he drifted into a fitful sleep


	3. Chapter 2

Doctors POV

I woke from what I thought was the most peaceful sleep I had gotten in some time. I tried to sit up but found I couldn't as I was being held in Rose's vice like grip. I couldn't say I was complaining. I smiled a little as I thought how rose was the one comforting me when it should have been the other way around. The smile started to fall from my face as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she was going to suffer, and it would be all because of me because she loved me and would do anything for me. I looked up at the goddess above me, I loved the way her nose crinkled in her sleep, the way her perfect lips formed a little pout, I loved everything about her and I couldn't even tell her. Oh yes I loved Rose as more than a companion and way more than a best friend but I couldn't act on it because it would be catastrophic for us both. I was a time lord and she was human, the universe just sucked, I was over a century old and would live long after rose died. So I never acted on my feelings. But yes rose drove me crazy, every time she grabbed my hand or squeezed it I felt like I could do anything. Anytime she would give me a peck on the cheek my heart would soar but then it would die down knowing we never could be. I think rose feels the same way but I can never be sure so we just stay as we are, friends who can never be anything more.

Rose POV

I started to wake up and I looked down at the doctor he looked to be lost in thought, it must've been a happy one, for his eyes lit up like fire, but I thought I must of imagined it, for then it was gone in an instant and replaced by the same hopeless look he wore last night. I cleared my throat causing him to look up at me. He smiled, though the smile just didn't seem to reach his eyes. I wanted to ask him about the master but didn't know if he was up to it after last night so I decided I'd just wait. He untangled himself from my arms and went lean against the opposite wall of our little prison cell and just looked at me. I looked away unable to meet his gaze

"You can ask me you know. I know you want to."

Startled I looked back over at him

"What?"

"You can ask me who the Master is I can tell you."

I looked at him contemplating if he was really alright to talk about it he seemed so I told him

"Alright I'm listening"

Doctor took a deep breath and began his tale

…

Doctor POV

I looked at rose and began

"Before the Time war when I lived on Gallifrey I had a dear friend, we were best friends, told each other everything, shared stories and so much more, we were the best of chums"

I took a breath and looked at the ceiling for after this I knew I wouldn't be able to look at rose

"Then the Daleks came and the time war started. Gallifrey was a mess, everything was in ruins, the air reeked of death and we were the definition of misery. Now as it so happened the Master and his wife went into hiding with me. We stayed hidden for a couple months, he and I wanted to go join the other time lords and fight but his wife begged us not to go so we didn't "

My voice started to crack as I knew the next part would make rose hate me

"One day we were all sitting around just chatting, sharing memories, when they came"

I turned to look back at rose she deserved to know and she deserved to be looked in the eye when I told her

"They came and we surrendered no one needed to get hurt. We left with the Daleks and they took us to their command ship. We had lost hope or so it seemed. Now I happened to have my sonic screw driver so soon after they had put us in our separate cells I escaped and went looking for the master and his wife. I found the master and freed him. We were running along the corridor when I came across the ships mainframe, so I moved a few bits and bundles around and managed to wire the ship to self destruct within 10 minutes, long after I thought we'd be off the ship. The master and I found his wife's cell and we let her free and started to make our way down to the escape pods. But then something struck me as weird; we hadn't met one speck of resistance. I felt uneasy. As we were readying the escape pods I settled the master and his wife in the pod. I was setting up the launch sequence and I got in the pod and I was about to punch the button so we could get out.

A sad smile passed across my face as I reached the worst part of the story.

"She jumped out and we couldn't grab her, apparently her ring had fallen off and she had to find it we kept telling her we had to leave but she couldn't be swayed."

Rose was looking at me with so much sadness that I longed to reach out to her and comfort her but I didn't deserve that and I hadn't for a very long time

"The Daleks came, hundreds of them, and the master and I watched in horror as she surrendered and gave herself up to them. She turned and looked at me and nodded and without hesitation I pressed the button and we were launched safely into space and she was still on that ship"

Rose's lips slightly parted and she looked at me in horror

I looked at the ground, tears threatening to spill from my eyes

"I just left her there."

I must have gotten lost in my own mind because Rose asked me gently

"Doctor, what happened"'

I hesitated willing myself not to break

"1 minute and 13 seconds later the ship exploded. She was dead and it was my fault. The master was numb with grief he fought me and hurt me and I did nothing to stop it. I deserved it. I had taken the one person he loved away from him just like that. After we landed back on Gallifrey he left and swore he would get his revenge on me and with that he left. 10 days later Gallifrey was destroyed and the master was behind it. He destroyed his own planet because of his hatred for me. All because of me."

Rose looked at me trying to figure out words to say

"But…. Why...Why are you so terrified of him?"

"Because he is the one person who can truly take everything away from me."

Roses POV

I looked at the doctor he looked so broken and afraid. He seemed afraid of me like I would hurt him or worse yet leave him. The realization hit me, he thought I would hate him. Oh that doctor would never learn

"Doctor."

He looked at me with longing in his eyes, longing for me to understand.

"I'm so sorry that happened. It truly is awful, but it wasn't your fault, you can't save everyone."

This seemed to upset him more

"But she was right there, right in front of me and I just left her!"

I didn't know if what I was about to say was going to help but I had to try

" It sounds to me like she knew that you had to leave her there she wasn't angry with you, she accepted that she had to die in order for you and her love to live she forgav-"

What I said next was cut off as the doctor got up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and said to me

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a wonderful wonderful person"

I could feel the crimson slowly start to creep up my way up to face. Hmpf figures even in a dungeon while being held captive by some crazy person of the doctors past he could still make me flustered

He let go of me and looked down at me and I told him

"I would never blame you. I couldn't blame you"

Doctor POV

I looked down at the marvelous creature before me and I felt relief wash over my body. She didn't hate, after all that and Rose Tyler was still here to stay, not that she had much of choice at the moment

My thought were interrupted when she asked me'

"Doctor?"

"Yes rose."

She paused and seemed almost hesitant, she bit her lip and continued

"What was her name, the master's wife?"

I looked up at the ceilings and said

"Alonwey. Her name was Alonwey."

"That's beautiful, what does it mean?"

I looked down into her eyes and replied

"It means ray of light in Gallifreain."

She started to walk away from me and went back to sit up against the wall I walked over and sat down beside her. She turned her head and looked at me

"So basically we're being held captive by another well what is he exactly?"

I looked back at her and said carefully

"He is another time lord."

Her eye widened in surprise

"But I thought you were the last of the time lords"

"No there are two of us left."

I sighed heavily

"And that other person will loathe me and despise me til the day I die and longer."

Rose leaned her body into mine and no words were needed. We sat there together alone with our thought wondering what fate would befall us.

…


	4. Chapter 3

Doctor POV

Rose had drifted off to sleep while we were sitting there and I gently laid her on the ground and began to pace around the room. I had to figure a way out or at least a way out for rose I could die a thousand deaths and no matter how painful it wouldn't hurt as much as seeing rose suffer even the slightest bit. I was trying to formulate a plan when the door opened. I slowly turned my head and the color drained from my face as I looked into the hateful eyes of the master

…

Masters POV

I looked down at the pathetic man down before me I sneered as I asked him

"Missed me haven't you?"

When he didn't respond I whipped my hand out and struck him across the face. He spit out the blood pooling in his mouth and looked defiantly back at me. I grabbed his face and snarled

"When I ask you question I expect you to answer. Got it?"

He still continued to stare at me with defiance I raised my hand to strike him again, when I noticed I had forgotten his little blonde companion, he must've seen my eyes travel to the sleeping form of his little companion for he looked back at her and then back at me, and for the first time, I saw fear in his eyes. I reconsidered my strategy for breaking him.

"Fine, you don't want to corporate with me. Then I guess I'll just have to get answers from your little friend."

I started to walk towards her when he lunged at me and roared

"YOU DON'T GO NEAR HER!"

I got him off easily and snapped my fingers and guards came rushing in and they subdued him and held him. His little companion woke up now due to the commotion and yelling and had now leaped up and stopped when she saw me. I saw her body start to tremble a little and I felt gleeful that I was the cause. I instructed the guards to bring her to me. They grabbed her and put her by the doctor who was now being held by 4 guards. She was looking at the ground. I grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards. The Doctor growled in protest and I gave the signal and the guard whacked him on the back on head and he fell back on the ground. The girl screamed and tried to pull away from the guards restraining her to try and go to the doctor, when she found she couldn't, she then looked up at me in the eyes. I was startled and had to take a step back, never had anyone ever looked at me which such hate and loathing, and from a person I'd known for less than 10 minutes no less. I looked back at her and told her

"You don't what you've gotten yourself into."

I turned around to leave and motioned for the guards to follow. They dropped the doctor and the girl and we started to leave. I turned around and I caught the Doctors hand in midair as it tried to make contact with some part of me. The girl rushed at me and I pushed her hard aside and she fell to the ground the doctor gasped angrily he didn't have time to react though for I pushed him back and he fell to ground. I started to leave again but this time before I left I turned to a guard and said coldly

"Let's make our guests a little more comfortable, shall we."

Then without a glance back I left.

…

Doctors POV

I stared at the door long after it had closed and I had heard the complicated lock click. I heard a groan and realized I had momentarily forgotten about Rose. I rushed and knelt by her side, but she waved me off and told me it was just a bump on the head I was about to nag her about how she should let me take look at it when a set of guards came in with chains. I looked fearfully at Rose and she simply gave me a look that told me she was alright but not to try any funny business after what had happened last time. So the guards came in and proceeded to chain rose and I to the wall. And I had to let them do it. They left soon after... I watched Rose carefully as she was staring at the chain that had been placed around her wrist . She seemed to feel my eyes on her and she looked up at me and a small smile crossed her face as she said to me as she motioned to her chain

" I know people like bondage but this seems a little extreme don't ya think?"

I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing even when we were in the worst situation Rose could find something comical to laugh about. That's my girl.


	5. Chapter 4

**Roses POV**

Oh what I would do to bottle up the doctors laughter and hide it away so I could hear it again and again, it was such a beautiful sound and I never grew tired of hearing. Little did I know I wouldn't be hearing that sound for a rather long while. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the change in the Doctors Demeanor, he had gotten quite serious and gestured for me to look at him. I did so and he took a breath and told me

"I'm not going to lie to you because you deserve to know the truth."

I nodded for him to continue

"I don't know how long we're going to be here or what's going to happen to us rose I really don't"

At that his voice seemed to break a little I grasped his hand and I told him calmly

"Its okay I trust you"

He looked at me then down at our intertwined hands and suddenly let out an angry sigh he let go of my hand and started to pace the room. I was confused. Had I done something? Was it something I said?

"Umm Doctor are you alright?"

He turned and looked at me with a wild look in his eye, grabbed his hair and looked at me then continued his pacing. After a couple minutes of him not responding to me I grew agitated

"STOP!" I yelled at him

He stopped walking but still wouldn't look at me

"Look at me." I asked him a little more sharply than I intended

"Please doctor look at me." I pleaded

He turned around slowly and I was astonished to see the unshed tears in his eyes

"What's the matter with you?"

He didn't answer

"You can't just ignore-"

"Why?"

He had spoken that one word so softly I would have thought he hadn't spoken if he hadn't repeated himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Why rose? Why do you have so much faith in me? Why is it that no matter what you always think the answer will magically just come to me and everything will be okay? Because we both know I won't always be here to save the day!"

My mouth was agape and all I could do was stare at him. After he said his piece he turned back around and placed his hands against the wall. I just stood there unmoving not quite knowing what to say. Sadness overcame my body as I realized the inner turmoil he was facing.

" I guess… I guess I just can't think of anything better to believe in." I told him

**Doctors POV**

At those words I slowly turned around I watched her bite her lower lip, she always does that when she's nervous. I just stared at her, no words came out my mouth, for the wind had just been knocked out of me and all it took was twelve little words. She started to walk towards me

"Doctor, you told me the risks and the hazards of traveling with. It was my choice, not yours, not anyone else's mine. I'm not afraid. I'm tougher than I look, you know that" she told me cheekily

She stopped in the middle of the room I longed for her to come closer.

I leaned against the cold unwelcoming wall and said

" I don't deserve you. Your way to good for me. After everything I put you through and all the times you've been hurt you still want to come with me"

"I told you once before doctor that I wasn't going to leave you. You're my best mate. Even if it means my deat-"

I strode over to her quickly and she was startled by my sudden movement

"No." I interrupted her sharply she looked confused

"What?"

"You will not die as long as I'm still breathing."

"Well you can't really control that."

I grabbed her shoulders

"When I say I will not let you die I mean it, nothing is going to kill my Rose Tyler. I won't let it"

**Roses POV**

I looked into his eyes and they were blazing with such intensity and such emotion that I started to nod my head. I then realized how close he was to me and that If I leaned a mere couple of inches our lips would touch. He looked like he noticed this to and started to lean in. but as quickly as he was there he was off again pacing around the room like before. Disappointment coursed through my body as I leaned back to my previous position.

"Oye you wil you stop pacing your making me nervous."

"Sorry just thinking"

"Doctor."

"Yea Rose"

"As long as we're together we'll be aright"

…

**Roses POV**

We'd been sitting in our room for almost a week now and nothing had been done to us and we were starting to get anxious. Meals and water were given to us twice a day and we were treated well. I was starting to think we weren't in trouble that nothing bad was going to happen. I was wrong.

…

**Doctors POV**

It was killing me. It was killing me not to know what was going to happen, because I knew when it did it would be awful. The thing that worried me most was Rose, she had convinced herself that since we had been left alone for the most part, that we would be fine and that they were just going to let us go. I smiled sadly to myself as I looked at her, so young and full of life and I was going to watch it drain from her and that hurt.

…

**Roses POV**

I watched the doctor but he didn't notice me, he seemed to be lost in thought. I was currently sitting on the ground trying to find ways to amuse myself, for I had grown quite bored in our boring predicament, if only it could've stayed that way. The door opened and I looked up and saw a couple of guards standing in the door way. The doctor turned his head sharply and all the light vanished from his eyes. I looked at him fearfully and he sent me a reassuring look back, telling me that everything was going to be okay. Then they grabbed me. At first I resisted, screaming at them to let me go. I saw the doctor lunge at them telling them to let me go, and to take him instead. The guards threw him off and started beating him to a pulp.

"Stop!" I cried

"Please…please don't hurt him anymore I'll go with you, just don't hurt him anymore.."

The guards dropped him and they started to leave with me in their grasp

I heard a whimper and I turned around and I saw the Doctor crawling trying to reach, he started to whisper my name.

I looked him in the eyes and told him

" I'll be alright."

And then I was led out not knowing what my fate was going to be.

…


	6. Chapter 5

**Doctors POV**

I don't know how long I stared at the door after they took her away. She was gone, I just let them take her. She let them take her because of me. I couldn't describe the cold empty feeling that was in my chest. I couldn't even fathom what was going to happen to rose and I was in no position to stop it. She trusted me with all her heart and I just let her down. I didn't even realize I was crying until I tasted the salt from tears. I just leaned against the wall, head in my hands and cried.

…

**Roses POV**

I was being dragged down a series of hallways and I was trying to take in my surroundings so that if we could escape we would know our way around. We rounded another corner and the guards dropped off in a room. One of them turned to me and told me coldly

" You are to wait here. The Master will be with you shortly."

With that he and the other guard departed locking the door on the way out leaving me to ponder what was going to happen to me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open. A voice brought me back though and trusts me it was voice I didn't want to hear.

**Masters POV**

I walked in the room and stared at the blonde child for a minute. She seemed not to notice my presence as she hadn't even acknowledged that I was there. She really was quite pretty, for a human anyway. I stared at her, she seemed so strong willed, I mean you had to be to travel with the Doctor. I thought to myself it was going to be a pleasure to break this child. I cleared my throat and said

"Hello dearie."

I was happy to say that when the girl turned around a fleeting look of terror passed across her face, it was gone in an instant but It was still there, and I was going to make sure that, that look was going to be on her face forever. I started to walk towards her. She remained still, hardly breathing but unmoving as if to intimidate me or feel brave. Oh this girl had no idea. I stopped right in front of her and reached out to stroke her face, she flinched back. I turned away and made to walk away. I heard her sigh of relief. I turned back and slapped her across the face. She stumbled backwards and clutched the offending mark that was spreading across her face. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes yet they still held a defiant look. I grabbed her face and this time she didn't resist. I looked down her eyes that were now glazed with fear.

"We're going to have a ton of fun together my dear."

I closed the door and we began

…

**Doctors POV**

Rose's scream brought me out my daze my head shot up and I rushed at the door. I heard her scream again. I started pounding on the door tears streaming down my face as I called her name over and over again. I heard her scream again, but this time I realized she was saying something. I strained my ears to hear to try and understand what she was saying. She screamed again and this time I could understand what she was saying and my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She was calling my name. She was calling my name and I could do nothing to help her. I closed my eyes as the despair washed over me. I don't know how many times I pounded on the door screaming her name. The only comfort to me was that if she was still screaming, it meant she was still alive. Minutes passed and I realized with dread that it had been completely and utterly silent. Those few minutes of silence were truly agonizing. My heart grew still as I feared the worst. As much as it pained me, I longed to hear rose scream again just so I would know that she was still alive. All I could do was sit here and wait and pray that she would come back to me alive.

…

**Roses POV**

The pain was unbearable and I felt myself starting to lose conciseness. I heard the master laugh gleefully up above me and I never felt such a strong hatred towards a single being. I heard him tell the guards to come fetch me and throw me back in with the Doctor, that I'd had enough for the day. And that was the last thing I remember before I gave in and let myself lose conciseness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Doctors POV**

I heard footsteps approaching the door and my head shot up as my eyes were glued to the door. The door was being unlocked and then the door opened. What I saw made my heart drop to my stomach. I became filled with rage. Two guards were holding Rose, she was covered in welts and burns and her face was covered in handprints. One guard walked in and grabbed me as I struggled to get to her. The other one dragged rose back over to the wall and placed the chain around her wrist. They made sure I was still secure then they walked out. I got to rose as quickly as I could. I gathered her in my arms, crying softly, telling her over and over again that I was sorry. I traced all the marks on her face gently with my fingers. She flinched a bit and I drew my hand back. She started to try and pull away from me and started crying pleading with me

"Please…please stop."

I was confused. Then it hit me she still thought she was in the room with that sick bastard

I started to stroke her hair, willing myself not to cry anymore. I rocked her gently back and forth, and told her everything was going to be alright and she slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep

…

**Roses POV**

I woke up in the Doctors arms as last night's tortuous events started flooding into my mind. I shook my head at those thoughts and looked up the Doctor. I could see he had been crying for his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes red and puffy. I tried to sit up but found it too painful and just settled back against the Doctors chest. My moving around must've caused him to wake him because when the next time I looked up at him I saw his misty brown orbs staring into mine.

" Morning" I said to him softly

He didn't respond, he just sat there holding me and regarding me carefully.

I moved to try and get up again but his arms tightened possessively around me, making it impossible to move. I looked up at him and told him

" I'm alright"

"You're lying"

I looked at him, trying to gauge what he was thinking when he started to speak again

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I let this happen to you and-"

I cut him off

" Stop. It's done. There was nothing you could've done. It's over now."

He started to argue and wanted to know what they did to me. I shuddered at the memories.

"I can't tell you that"

He stared at me mouth open in protest

He looked at me his eyes softening

"I can't help you if you don't tell me"

I turned away and stared at the wall. After a couple minutes he knew I wasn't going to tell him. He sighed heavily and said

" At least let me look at the damage that was done so I can try and help okay"

I nodded my head and he untangled our limbs and sat in front of me so that he could examine me more carefully

He noticed that I winced when I tried to sit up, a dark look passed across his face as he told me

"Lift up your shirt."

The way he said made me look up at him

He asked me again, quieter this time, but with the same dangerous tone

I looked at him fearfully. I looked down and slowly started to roll up my shirt

He gasped angrily and his eyes grew dark as he took in the damage.

**Doctors POV**

I was angry before but now, now I was livid, Rose's torso was black and blue, covered in bruises, angry welts and lacerations My eyes were glued to her torso as I took in the damage they had done to my Rose. She cleared her throat and I looked up at her. She shrunk back due the ferocity of my gaze. I quickly softened my face as I didn't want to frighten her. I held her gaze as I started to outline each scar and mark on her stomach.

**Roses POV**

I made a sharp intake of breath as I felt the Doctor's cool and slender fingers slowly start to trace my body's imperfections. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed as I was enjoying the feel of his hands until I heard

"Rose…Rose, are you alright"

The fingers left my torso and a sort of empty feeling washed over me. I opened my eyes to see the Doctor staring at me concern lacing his expression

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied shakily

He reached out his hand again,, but seemed to think better of it and drew it back.

I let out a sigh of disappointment if he noticed it, he didn't remark on it, instead he moved back to his previous position and sat down with me against the wall.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I looked over at him

"Doctor?"

He looked over at me

"Yea."

" How can people be so cruel?"

Doctors POV

I just stared at Rose mouth open, not quite sure of what to say. The way she said it, like there was no hope left in the world.

"I don't know Rose I really don't"

She looked at me a minute longer then turned her head and stared at wall obviously becoming lost in thought. As I watched her, I longed to ask her what the Master had done to her, but I didn't dare prod until she felt ready to tell me herself. I promise though he will pay for what he did to her I don't know how but he will pay.

…

**Roses POV**

After a couple of hours of the doctor fussing over me and seeing if there was anything he could do to make the pain lesson he told me to get some rest because I had a long day and needed sleep. I was afraid to sleep, every time I closed my eyes I would envision what had happened to me. I didn't want to relive that again, but I also didn't want the Doctor to worry about me more than he already does so I decided what the hell and closed my eyes and tried to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Doctors POV**

I watched Rose carefully while she slept, I didn't know how much sleep she would get because I didn't think her dreams would allow her. So I simply sat down across the room and waited.

**Roses POV**

*flashback*

_When I opened my eyes I was strapped to cold metal bench, the cuff cutting into my wrists every time I moved. i didn't remember being strapped on though, the last thing I remember was the master grabbing me and then I felt a little prick in my neck and then nothing. I looked wildly around the room looking for the Master but he was nowhere to be seen. The door clicked and I turned my head. My mouth got dry the master walked in, stared at me a moment then started to walk slowly towards me. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he simply stared coldly back. He reached his hand out to stroke my face, but at the last possible second he drew it back. He turned around suddenly turned around and walked over to a table I had failed to see when I was first brought here. He seemed to be looking for something in particular because he stood there for a few minutes pilfering. He turned back around to face me and he was holding an object in his hands, I couldn't make out what it was though. He started to walk towards me and as he came closer my heart dropped, in his hand he was hold a poker, a brander. A wave of nausea passed over me as he came close to me. He started to walk in circles around me and then he spoke_

"_so my dear, do you know why you're here?"_

_I didn't respond_

_He stopped in front of me and leaned over to whisper in my ear_

_I shivered as his breath tickled my ear when he spoke_

"_fine, have it your way"_

_He reached his hands out to push up my shirt and I sucked in my breath. He gave me one more glance over and then without warning he struck. I felt a searing pain on my stomach and I screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. I opened my eyes and looked down at the mark now burned into my flesh. The pain was agonizing. He struck again this time holding the burning poker to my skin for 10 seconds. I screamed, my voice sounded inhuman to my own ears as I begged him to stop. Tears start flowing down my face and all he did was laugh. He never gave me time to recover from each burn he just jabbed me over and over again. I screamed and screamed yet this man was one without a soul. I called for the Doctor, I thought for sure he would seve from this awful nightmare, he always did. But not this time. After a while my mind began to go numb and I felt myself slipping away as he continued to torture my body._

…

**Doctors POV**

I had been asleep for about 5 minutes because Rose showed no sign of stirring, when I heard a whimper from across the room. I looked over and my heart broke, rose was laying on the ground shaking and had tears streaming down her face. She was obviously having a nightmare about whatever dreadful things had been done to her. I ran over to her gathered her against my chest and tried to wake her up. She struggled against me and it was like she was trapped inside of her own mind and refused to wake up. I grabbed her face and just started to talk to her

"Rose! Please it's me the doctor."

No response she just continued to thrash wildly in my arms as she tried to fight off her nightmare

Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes

"You have to wake up now!"

I shook her a few times and suddenly her eyes shot open

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

Her eyes were still glazed over and I realized she was still lost in her little dream world. She started to turn her head back and forth with so much force I was surprised her neck didn't snap. I called her name and when she heard my voice she stopped thrashing and got very still. She turned her head so that it once again faced mine. she looked up at me and said to me softly

"I called you. I called for you to come save me."

My heart broke.

"but..but you didn't"

With that she collapsed in my arms and I just held her there. I would never forgive myself, could never forgive myself for what I had let befallen this innocent child.

"why Rose, why did I have to meet you in that little shop and why did you agree to come with me? I should've left you when I could've."

I laid her down gently and sat down and stared at her. When she started to whimper in her sleep again, I promised myself that I would get us out of this, or die trying


	9. Chapter 8

**Roses POV**

I slowly started to open my eyes, they were red and swollen. I reached up my hand to touch my face as last night's events came flooding back into my brain. I got an image of the Doctors face, it was the most distraught I'd ever seen it, and I wondered if I said something to him in my demented state. I concentrated hard trying in vain to remember anything I might've said to upset him that much. I paled. I remembered I told him that he didn't come for me, that I called for him but he didn't come. I put my head in hands, oh that must've killed him. I sat In silence for a few minutes before I realized that the Doctor wasn't near me. I whipped my head around the room. I couldn't see him. I started to panic

"Doctor! Doctor!"

There was no answer

Oh god no. tears started to well up in my eyes

Then I heard a whisper from across the room.

"I'm here."

I breathed out a sigh of relief

"Why on Earth would you scare me like that you nut?"

There was no response.

"Doctor?"

He slowly stepped out of the shadows but still staying across the room, like he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. I started to walk towards him, hand outstretched but when my hand almost touched his shoulder he shuddered away from me like my touch would burn him. I awkwardly dropped my hand and stared at him.

**Doctors POV**

I saw a flash of hurt flash across Rose's face when I moved away from her touch and I winced a bit. She stared at me confusion lacing her confession as she dropped her hand and pushed her hair out of her face. I didn't deserve to touch her. I didn't deserve to look at her. And I certainly didn't deserve to love her. I must have grown to quiet for her liking, for she started to talk to me

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at her confused

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it."

I was at a loss for words. I should be the one apologizing to her about letting that sick, sadistic bastard lay a hand on her. I started to grow angry at her, why couldn't she just for once let me take the blame for something, why did she have to make me feel guiltier than I already did. I turned away from her, trying to calm myself when she spoke again. I could hear the words but they sounded far away, like as if in a dream.

" Oy, I'm talking to you" she said angrily

I whipped around eyes wild and she shrunk back a little, for which I mentally cursed myself for.

"Why won't you listen to me?"

I didn't respond

She walked toward me til she was right in front of my face.

I looked at the ground

"Look at me."

I continued to stare at the ground

"I said look at me"

I slowly brought my head up, focusing my eyes on the dark wall behind her. This seemed to frustrate her, as she threw up her hands in the air, and walked away from me, obviously exasperated.

"Fine. Don' say anything. I thought you cared but obviously not"

**Roses POV**

As soon as I uttered those words, I felt the doctor grab my arm. He spun me around so that faced him, not relieving any of the pressure on my arm. His eyes were dangerously dark. I was slightly afraid, but tried not to show it. He just looked at me for a minute, my heart started to grow cold, I'd seen that look In his eye before, but never directed at me and I thought that I maybe I had gone too far. I had grown so fixed on his gaze, that it startled me when he spoke.

"Don't" he paused and swallowed, like it hurt him to say

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That I don't care about you rose. Because you and I both know that's a load of bull shit."

"I didn't me-" I tried to respond but he interrupted me.

"No rose, let me talk."

I didn't speak.

"Don't ever say that I don't care about you, don't even joke about it because that hurts more than anything else."

I cut across him

"If you care about me so much, then why won't you look at me and why… why won't you touch me?"

My eyes dropped from his as I said the last part. I could feel his stare, but refused to look up at him. He dropped his hand from my arm slowly and brought his other hand up to grasp my chin and tilt it up to look at him. I met his gaze, shocked to see pain in his once hard expression.

"Because Rose I love you and I don't deserve to, not even in the slightest teeniest way."

My mouth dropped. He loved me well I had known that but like actually loved me. My heart jumped, I was trying to contain myself. I felt a small smile creeping up on my face, but it soon left as the doctor let go of my chin and walked away.

**Doctors POV**

Dammit. It slipped out I meant it, I just didn't mean to say it. I heard Rose call my name, but I couldn't bring myself to answer her. I had seen that small glimmer of hope pass across her face, and it pained me.

"you can't just, just say that to me and walk away"

I turned around and saw rose looking at me with fire in her eyes looking determined as ever

"Don't you shut me out."

I just looked at her

"I can't"

She looked confused

"can't what?"

I looked at the ceiling, then back at her.

" I can't love you. I don't deserve to"

Her gaze grew hard. She strode towards me, hand as the read, I didn't try and stop her as she slapped me across the face. I did deserve that. My cheek stung, and I turned back to face her. She has angry tears streaming down her face and she started to yell at me.

"How dare you! How dare you tell me what I deserve and what I don't! You have no right, no right at all to tell me that, you may be the master of time, but you by no means are the master of ME!"

She bunched up her hand in her hair and continued her yelling

"You think that because I got hurt, and you couldn't stop it, that you don't deserve me! Hmpf don't flatter yourself"

At that I grew angry and started to yell back

"Don't you get it? We might never get out of this place! The master is going to come back and he won't stop until he get what he wants! Your right I'm upset that you were hurt, hell that doesn't even cover it, you were tortured rose, tortured! And I couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it, not one damn thing! So no I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you when I'm going to have to sit hear watching you get hurt because of me and not being able to do one mother fucking think about it."

This seemed to make her angrier.

"Don't treat like im some incompetent child who doesn't know shit because we both know that isn't true! I knew the risk and the dangers, but I didn't care! You know why? Because I love you goddammit and nothing is going to change that!"

She raised her hand to strike me again, but this time as her hand was coming towards my face I grabbed her arm out of the air and pulled her to me, our bodies touching. She looked at me, tear tracks fresh on her face, daring me to contradict her. I don't know how long we stood like that. It felt like hours, but wa probably just mere minutes. Just looking at each other, not speaking just looking at one another. I broke the moment by reaching out my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You will be the death of my Rose Tyler."

I let go of her arm and turned away, my heart breaking knowing I had I just lost any chance I ever had with her. I could feel her stare on my back, and I heard her shuffle back across the room and she paused and said

"You know, I pegged you as a lot of things doctor, but never a coward."

And leaving me with a thought to ponder, we both sat in the thick silence lost in our thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

**Roses POV**

He finally tells me how he feels and he shuts me out and leaves me out to dry like the laundry. I can't even describe the hurt I'm feeling, the rejection, it literally pains me to feel anything which I suppose is a good thing, for my body still ached from my time with the master. The master, hmm with all that'd been going on I had almost completely forgotten about him. It had been almost 8 days since I'd last seen him and I wasn't complaining. The guards still continued to slip us our two meals twice a day, and escort us to the bathroom. they'd even brought us changes of clothes. I momentarily forgot about the Doctor and felt lucky that the master hadn't come back for more. My relief however was short lived.

**Masters POV**

I was sitting my control room, pondering my thoughts. I hadn't been in to check up on my guests in a while and I was hoping that they would get comfortable and start to feel safe. Torturing the girl had been fun, her cries and pleas for me to stop were quite satisfying. I knew the doctor cared for deeply so I knew that making her suffer would hurt him far more than any other pain I could inflict on him. Oh yes I would make him suffer, I would make him suffer so that he begged me for death.

**Doctors POV**

It had been two days since Rose and I had our yelling spree, and she was refusing to speak to me, only doing so when necessary. I knew she had a right to be upset, but I personally thought that in our current situation that I would be cut a little slack, I was wrong. I sighed, I knew that the only thing that would set things right between us would be our downfall so I stayed silent. The guards came in around midday and told us we were changing rooms. I was apprehensive at first, but true to what they said they transported us to a room that somewhat resembled a dorm. It even had a bathroom, I looked at rose and I could see her face of confusion matched my own as I wondered what the mast was up to.

"Rose I-"

I was cut off the sound of the door opening. We both turned and look and there was the master.

**Roses POV**

We both turned our heads at the sound of the door opening. The doctor reached out his hand and yanked me protectively behind him. The master was standing in the doorway and my heart jumped to my throat, the grip of the doctors hand tightened around my arm, almost painfully. The master started to walk towards us and started to speak but not the doctor but to me.

"Ah hello there Rose."

He spoke as if we were old friend and I didn't answer him. he stopped about 7 feet in front of us.

"Feeling defiant again my dear? That's alright, I'll get it out of you eventually. As we had so much fun together last time."

At this the doctor growled, he let go of me and stood a powerful stance in front of me.

"If you think that you're taking her away from me again, you're wrong."

He said it quietly but it still had its desired effect. The master glanced over at the doctor as if regonizing him for th efirst time.

"Oh my dear doctor, I would never dream of separating the two of you again."

The doctor and I looked at him apprehension lacing our faces.

"That why my darling Rose we will having our little, shall we say session in this very room so that you and your doctor may always be together" he finished, malice dripping from every word

The doctor looked at me in horror and I'm sure my face mirrored his own. Guards came rushing in and grabbed us. They brought in a chair with cuffs on it and set up the doctor in it. I saw that it also had a head cuff on it, and bile rushed to my throat. They were going to make him watch. Then they wheeled in the thing I was strapped to the last time I was with the doctor and that's when I started to panic. Tears started to stream my face and the Doctors words were lost to me. I could hear the Doctor talking to me, and yelling at the master, but they were all lost to me. It was like reality stopped. The doctor stopped yelling when he saw my face.

"Rose. Rose." he whispered tears in eyes

I looked at him

"I'm so sorry."

Then reality snapped. The guards grabbed me and my attempts to get away were in vain. They strapped me to the cold metal contraption and all we could do was wait.

Master POV

Oh my plan was working perfectly the looks of horror on their faces. She was going to suffer, more importantly the doctor was going to suffer. He didn't deserve one ounce of happiness and that girl was a source of one and I was going to snuff it out and it was going to be my pleasure to do it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Doctor POV**

I watched in horror as the master walked towards rose, malice in his eyes. I couldn't see her face and I was almost glad. I saw him lean over whisper in her ear. She shuddered and I tried, oh I did try to get to her but it was no use I was bound and that was that. The master leaned away from her and started to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and bent down so that he and I were eye level. He looked at me tilting his head to the side as if he was thinking. I looked back at him, hoping he could feel the hatred I felt for him, the loathing. He simply stared back at me and said

"She is going to suffer, and you won't be able to do a damn thing about."

He stood back and walked back over to Rose and all I could do was pray.

Masters POV

I walked towards Rose and I was delighted to see her eyes grow wide in fear as I came nearer to her. I snapped my fingers and the guards brought in the table, and her eyes widened even more in recognition. I walked over to the table and selected the hot poker again. I walked back over to Rose, and said

"We're going to have so much fun together." And I told the guards to leave us, then I began

Roses POV

The master began roll up my shirt, I braced myself for pain, but it never came. Instead the master began to slowly trace my scars from the last time we were together. Unlike the Doctors, who's cool touch I welcomed, the Master's was one I longed to take a shower and scrub my skin raw to remove any trace of him. The Doctor who had a front row seat to all of this began to struggle against his bonds, he let out a roar of fury, and I saw a look of satisfaction pass across the Masters face. He was still caressing my stomach, when he started to to move his hand away from my exposed skin and up underneath my shirt. I made a sharp intake of breath. I felt his hand start to cup my breast. The doctor was livid, I'd never seen his eyes so dark. They were black with rage and they seemed to emit a glow. The Master glanced over at him and said

"You're right, that way to forward for the second date, maybe next time."

He winked at the doctor and then turned his attention back to me.

Doctors POV

My blood boiled. How dare he. how dare he touch her. My heart grew still though as he said those words to me thought. The "maybe next time" echoing in my head. he then picked up the hot poker once more and before Rose had time to react. He struck. Her scream was like nails being scratched on the chalkboard. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and longed to go to her, I needed to go to her. But I couldn't I had failed again and she was suffering for it. He waited for her to stop withering in pain. After her thrashing had stopped, he jabbed her again this time right above her where her jeans stopped. She screamed in agony and I screamed at him

"STOP IT! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE STOP!"

He turned to look at me,

"She made you fall in love with her. And let's face it you don't deserve, so I have to take it away."

He turned back to her and continued to burn her, waiting each time for her cries to stop and then doing it again. Every scream was like a knife being driven further and further into my heart.

I screamed and pleaded for him to stop, tears now flowing down my face. He simply would laugh and continue. After almost an hour, The master went to burn her again, as soon as the hot poker touched her damaged torso she screamed, her voice full of pain and anguish

"KILL ME!"

He withdrew the poker

"Please. Please" she whimpered quietly

He set down the poker and leaned over her and I had to strain my ears to hear what he said

"All in good time my dear. All in good time."

Then he signaled for guards to come in the room, they unbound rose and she lay limply on the table. They came over to me and before I felt the little prick in my neck the master said to me

"The fun is just beginning."

And his footsteps walking out of the room was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

Doctor POV

When I came to I was laid out on the ground. I slowly pulled myself up to my feet. I realized Rose wasn't in the room with me. I started to panic as I frantically started to call her name. A door opened behind me and rose limped out of the bathroom. She was the picture of hopelessness. Her hair was flying in every which direction. Her eyes were swollen from crying and when she spoke her voice was hoarse.

"I was begininning to think you weren't going to wake up."

I looked at her, I just wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't not after what I said to her earlier.

"How long was I out?"

"a couple days."

She was leaning against the doorframe, and I walked over to her.

"Rose I-"

I never got finish because she launched herself in my arms. She startled me and took me a moment to respond. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me if that was possible. Our bodies molded into one another like they were meant to be like that. She started to cry, and I just stroked her back and hair whispering nonsense words of comfort until her cries turned to sniffles. She unburied her face out of my chest and looked up at me. She looked so worn out, so tired, I gathered her up in my arms bridal style and walked her over to the large bed and laid her gently on it. I placed her under the covers and tucked her in. I was on my way to go sit in the chair next to the bed when I heard her voice behind me

"Will….Will you lay with me?" she asked me her lower lip quivering as if the thought of staying alone would kill her. My shattered into a million tiny pieces, as I stared at the broken girl in front of me. I couldn't deny her. I felt myself slowly starting to nod and I went over and crawled into the bed with her. I pulled her close to me and held her, hoping that I would frighten away any nightmares if she had any that night. It grew quiet and I thought she was asleep. So I started to talk to her thinking that she wasn't able to hear me.

"Oh Rose, I let this happen to you. I was the one who brought you to this awful place. If I had never shown up at that little shop you'd be back in London eating fish and chips with Mickey."

I started to stroke her hair as I continued to talk to her.

"I was just lonely and you were so full of life and sprit that I thought you would make a great companion. I was wrong. You made the perfect companion. You're funny, brave, smart, and wise beyond you years."

I chuckled to myself

"You're also the most stubborn person I know. But I love that about you."

I paused

" I love everything about you…. I'm so sorry Rose. I wanted to tell you exactly how I felt that night, but I couldn't. You were right I am a coward."

I stopped stroking her hair and looked down at the marvelous creature before me

"I love you Rose Tyler, and that's never going to change."

I removed my arms from around her and turned and faced away from her. I felt the bed shift slightly and I turned back around and was now looking into the eyes of a very awake and alert Rose. We just looked at each other. She had obviously heard every word I said. I searched her eyes for any signs of doubt. When I found none, I reached out my hand placed it gently against her cheek. She leaned into my touch and I felt my pulse begin to quicken. I leaned towards her closing the distance between us and her eyes began to flutter shut and I felt my own eyes close as my lips crashed onto hers.

Roses POV

His lips crashed onto mine and I lost myself in that kiss. I tried to put every emotion and every unsaid word into the kiss and I felt him do the same. He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes once again. He pulled himself into a sitting position and I did the same. I felt my heart drop a little bit, maybe he didn't mean what he said. Then without warning he crashed his lips onto mine again. He wrapped his arms around my body and I tangled my hands in his hair. His lips moved over mine and my body began to melt. I felt his tongue probing my mouth asking for permission. I granted it and our tongues began a furious battle. I never wanted this to stop, my body felt like it was on fire, electricity flowing through my veins. I had never felt this alive in my entire life and I didn't want it to end. I had to break the kiss when the need for air became too great. I laid my head against his and we sat like that for a minute, not speaking just panting and gathering our breath. I was the first to break the silence.

"Doctor."

He leaned back from me so that he could see my face.

"I love you too."

We just sat there and stared at each other feasting on one another as if the other was just going to disappear.

There was no going back, everything had just changed.

…


	13. Chapter 12

**Doctors POV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around the beautiful blond girl wrapped up in my arms and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. She was so beautiful. Her hair was mussed up and her pouty lips were still a little swollen from last night's events. I thought she never looked more beautiful. She must have felt me staring for she woke up and turned over and looked at me. I stared back and moved her hair out of her face I let my hand linger on her face. As I started to draw it back she snaked out her hand and rested it back against her cheek. I looked at her confused.

"I need to know. I need to know that last night wasn't a dream. That it was real. I need to know that you're just not going to disappear."

I gripped her face in both my hands.

"Rose Tyler, I love you and I meant every word I said last night. I'm yours and I don't intend on going anywhere."

She leaned towards me and kissed me with intensity as she wound her fingers in my hair. When she pulled away, she was slightly red and chuckled at the dazed look on my face. I smiled goofily up at her and said to her

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Well I think you should." She replied cheekily as she leaned in for another kiss.

Just as our lips were about to touch she leapt up from the bed and ran off into the bathroom.

"Damn Tease." I mumbled to myself although a small smile was playing across my lips.

It was strange that one could be so happy in place such as this, but I was willing to forget, if only for while. Rose soon bounded out of the bathroom; I quickly shaped my lips into a pouty form. She walked over to me and I ignored her.

"Doctor"

"Doctor what's that matter with you?"

I looked up at her, lips pouty, trying to conceal my smile

"You didn't give me a kiss you tease, you just left me there all hot and bothered and I don't think I can forgive you."

She looked at me, and decided to play along

"Oh I had no idea my poor Doctor I had no idea." She said to me coyly

She reached out her arms to me and I quickly dodged them moving to the other side of the room.

She looked at me and I saw a mischievous glint in her eye. She turned away from me and started to walk back towards the bathroom and threw her hair back over her shoulder and looked back at me and said,

"Well if that's the way it's going to be, then I guess you just won't get to kiss me at then."

I ran over to her and grabbed her and laughed as she sqealed at me to let her go. I refused her and told her that I would only put her down if she took back what she said

"I take it back! I take it back, you big oaf"

I laughed at her as I put her down on the ground.

"Had my fingers crossed!" she said to me smiling

Chuckling I tackled her to the bed and I pinned her beneath me while supporting most of my weight on my hands so not to crush her. The smile slipped from her face as she noted our current position. I leaned my head down and pecked her gently on the lips. I made a move to get off of her and she made a noise in protest and brought my lips crashing down on hers again, not that I was complaining. A moan escaped her mouth and it gave me great pleasure knowing that I had caused it. After we broke the kiss I looked down at her and told her

"I love you Rose Tyler, I love every little thing about you"

"I love your lips" I bent down to place a quick kiss on her lips

"I love your nose" and I leaned down to kiss her nose.

I moved on to the various parts of her body, kissing each one her slender finger and then I kissed each one of her knuckles. I was delighted to hear the hitch in her breath as I started to kiss down her neck. I sucked gently on her neck, marking her as mine and no one else's. I started to roll up her shirt, when she shrunk back, and her body curled into a ball. Confused I sat up and looked at her questioning. Had I gone too far? Guilt washed over my body, she must've noticed for she began to speak.

"It's not you. I promise." She paused obviously having more to say. I waited patiently as she seemed to have trouble getting it out.

"I don't want you see them."

Now I was confused.

"What don't you want me to see?"

She turned her head away from me and proceeded to whisper her next response

"My body, it's scarred and bruised and ugly and I don't want you see it, and then you might not want me anymore."

I just stared at her for minute, not believing what I was hearing. I grasped her chin and turned her head back to face mine. I used the pads of my thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Rose Tyler, your beautiful, every inch of you, even your scars, nothing could ever make me want you any less."

She looked at me, doubt clouding her feature, so I gently pushed her back down into her previous position. I held her gaze as I began to roll up her shirt. I brought my hands up to her abdomen and began to lightly trace her scars. After I traced each one I placed a butterfly kiss upon it. After I had given special attention to all of her scars I climbed off of her and laid back against the headboard of the bed and gathered her in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and I absently began to stroke her hair. As she laid there in my arms, I silently wished that this moment could last forever, but all good things must come to an end

…


	14. Chapter 13

**Roses POV**

I woke up in the Doctors arms and I felt a smile creep up on my face. I tried to get up and go to the bathroom but the Doctors tightened his grip around me and mumbled "stay".

I chuckled lightly as he was still half asleep and his hair was sticking up in every which direction. I made a move to get up again and he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. He buried his head in my hair and dozed back off. I stopped trying to get up as I was obviously not going to be going anywhere for a while. I turned my head up to look at him. He was so beautiful everything about him, the seriousness of his brow, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed he was perfect in every way and he was mine. he must've not have been completely asleep for he started to speak to me.

"You're staring at me. It's Creepy"

"It is not! It's cute." I protested

"Creepy"

I huffed angrily and he opened his eyes and laughed at my expression and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Fine it's cute."

I smiled at him and finally he allowed me to get up and go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see how happy I looked. It was still bizarre to me that we were doing what we were in our current situation but who knew if we would ever get the chance to again. I splashed some cold water on my face and returned to the small room and was met with the Doctors mesmerizing gaze. He continued staring at me and soon I was unnerved by the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Oye you, is there something on my face?" I asked him

He continued to look at me, a small smile playing faintly on his lips. He walked slowly over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me flesh against him

**Doctors POV**

Rose was slightly startled at my sudden movement and jumped slightly as I pulled her to me. I bent down and started to passionately kiss her. I could feel her confusion and that only drove me to put as much as I could into that kiss. I began to probe her lips with my tongue asking for entrance. She soon granted it and our tongues engaged in a struggle for dominance. I could feel her hands starting to work their way through my hair and I relished the sensation. When the need for air became to great she pulled herself back just far enough so that her mouth was next to my ear and her hot breath tickling my ear as she whispered

"Doctor, don't start what you can't finish."

**Rose's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth the doctor pushed me up against the wall and I gasped as I saw the desire coursing through his eyes. Before I had time to react his mouth was on mine again and I lost myself in the kiss. His hands were moving down my back and soon were cupping my butt. I felt a moan of pleasure escape my mouth and started to try and take off the doctors shirt when all of sudden he was gone. I opened my eyes and I shifted them to meet the doctors. He wouldn't meet my gaze, he turned away from me and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. All I could do was stare. I heard the water come on and knew he wouldn't be coming out for a while. I walked back over to the bed and sat down. I was so confused and hurt, I should've known he didn't want me. I was a stupid human, battered and broken, I was damaged goods. I laid down and curled into a ball and felt the tears start to fall as I cried myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Masters POV**

I watched the doctor rush into the bathroom and rose cry. Oh yes I was watching them make no mistake about that. Thing were not going as planned I needed the doctor to give himself completely to rose or I would just have to speed up the process because when that happened I could truly destroy them

**Doctor POV**

I hardly noticed he scalding temperature of the water as I sleep broke off a little piece of my heart. I moved to sit in the chair beside thought of rose's dejected face. How on earth did I get that carried away? It pained me to know that I just crushed her like that, but it was better than what would've happened if I hadn't stopped it before it was too late. I could never be with Rose in that level I couldn't be the cause of any more hurt to her. I refuse to. I turned off the water and stepped out the shower and pulled on my clothes. I went back into the room and let out a sigh. Rose was lying on the bed curled in the fetal position, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were laden with fresh tear tracks. God I was going to be the death of her. I walked over to the bed and drew the covers up over her so she wouldn't get cold. I watched her and each little sniffle she let out broke my heart a little bit more. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched her sleep. It pained me to know that I could never be with her in that way, believe me I wanted to, but I couldn't. Intimacy with a time lord is more than just physical; everything is shared between the two. If rose and I were ever to have sex every emotion, every memory I had ever had, all the pain I've felt in my years, it would become hers. I put my head in my hands and tried to clear my head of any thoughts of what had transpired between us earlier

**Roses POV**

I woke up and let my eyes adjust to the light and looked around the room. Last night's events coming back to me, the Doctor's lips on mine, the way he took control, The way he made me feel, and the way he had rejected me. I rubbed my eyes and thought that the next time we spoke was going to be a doozy. I sat and I saw The Doctor was sitting the chair next to the bed, he appeared to be asleep. His hair fell gently over his eyes and I had an over whelming urge to reach over and brush it away so I could see his face. I stared at him a minute longer and pushed the thought away as I forced myself look away and get out of bed. I stood up and walked slowly into the bathroom. As I cleansed my face of evidence that I had been crying, I heard a noise coming from the other room and I assumed it was the Doctor. I quickly shut the door I didn't think I could face him. Then all of a sudden the door was ripped open and five cards appeared in the doorway, one of them had the Doctor slung over his shoulder, who had been knocked out or drugged. One of them launched himself at me and drug me out of the room despite my screams of protest. I kept screaming the Doctors name but he remained motionless. I kicked and scratched and tried to get away, I couldn't be tortured again, I didn't think my mind or body could take much more of it and hurt more when the doctor was forced to watch. I must have been struggling too much for their taste, I heard one of them shout something and I felt a little prick in the back of neck, and my world turned black

**Doctor POV 10 minutes ago**

I woke up to find the bed empty, I sat up and looked around the room and heard the water turn on. I laid back against the chair and closed my eyes and let out a sigh. What on earth should I say to Rose, that should've been the least of my worries. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders gently and I assumed Rose had snaked her way behind me, I was wrong, I turned around and was met with the cold eyes of one of the guards. I tried to yell to warn rose but I felt the needle go in my arm and all was lost


	16. Chapter 15

**Rose POV**

My vision was blurry as I began to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I sat up and tried to stand and found I was chained to a bed. My heart rate started to quicken as I looked around frantically for the Doctor. He was next to the bed chained to a chair. He saw that I was awake and was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening

**Master POV**

Rose and the Doctors head snapped to me as I came into the doorway. Oh yes the time was now. I expected the doctor to yell or thrash or plead for mercy but he was silent as was the girl. Their eyes followed me as I paced around the room. After a few minutes I spoke,

"Well hello there my dear dear friends. I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here. Well wonder no longer my friends all will be explained in no time at all."

Throughout my spiel they remained silent. I walked over to rose and sat down next to her on the bed. I reached my hand out to touch her face when the doctor angrily spoke

"Don't you lay a hand on her you filthy piece of shit!" he snarled

I looked at him with amusement and walked away from rose who had been silent the entire time. I went and knelt down in front of the doctor as he looked at me with venom and hatred in his eyes.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to her?"

He didn't answer. I leaned in and whispered to him so that rose could not here me

"I'm going to bed your precious Rose. Now normally I'd have a problem sleeping with a mere ape, but for her I think I can make an exception. I mean she is quite beautiful and I've always had a thing for blondes. I wonder what she will feel like. I wonder what she'll scream as I invade her over and over again. Do you think she'll call for you? I know I can make you watch. Yes that's it. I'll make you watch as I take her. I will share everything with her. I'm going to make her feel all my pain, all my betrayal all the hurt all the lies and deception I've felt. I'm going to share all my memories with her. I will hold nothing back. I'm going to humiliate her. I'm going to destroy her. I'm going to make her wish she was dead."

The Doctor grew angrier and angrier with every word I said and I could see the tears begin to fill his eyes

"And if she satisfies me well then I just might grant her wish."

With this said the Doctor let out a roar of rage and made a feeble attempt to lunge at me but his attempt was fruitless the chains bound him. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to get to me. I stood up an laughed. I looked over at the girl who was still silent which was slightly off to me but I dismissed it and turned my attention back towards the Doctor. I knelt back down and continued to whisper to the Doctor

"There is however an alternative."

His head whipped up and looked at me his eyes black.

"You will bed this, this ape and you will share everything with her. All the pain you've caused all the destruction you've brought onto all the worlds, all the lies and deception. You will show her the man you really are. I want her to think that you're like the scum she can't get off her shoe, I want her to think you're the lowest vilest thing in the whole fucking universe. I want her to recoil at your touch and cringe when you look at her."

The tears began to flow again and I stood up and strode over to the door. When I reached the doorway I paused and turned to look back at the Doctor

"The choice is yours"

With that I left the room.


	17. Chapter 16

**Doctor POV**

I wanted him to die. I wanted him to suffer endlessly. And I wanted to be the one to do it. I wanted to watch the life slip from his fucking eyes. I looked away doorway attempting to try and even out my breathing. My body was shaking with fury and I had to calm down. After a couple of minutes my breathing was stable and I began to think furiously. There was no way I could let that vile _thing _lay a hand on rose, I couldn't let her be invaded like that I won't allow her to be . I knew that I was going to have to have sex with Rose and it terrified me. She was going to hate to me that was for sure. No matter how strongly Rose felt for me she would never be able to look at me the same way. But I had to do it.

**Roses POV**

I heard every word the master said and with each one I grew more and more terrified and more and more angry. I knew the master was heartless and had no soul but now I thought he was the devil. Just the thought of him touching me, violating me made me tremble and shake with fear. The Doctors rage frightened me, I know he was doing it in my defense but it scared me none the less. I had become jumpy in our time here understandably. So I waited for the Doctor to calm down before I spoke to him

"I heard him."

He looked up at me pain splayed across his face. His eyes were bloodshot and had a wild look about them. His cheeks were red with rage and were covered in fresh tear tracks. His fist were clenched to the point were no blood was circulating. He must of known that he was frightening me for he soon relaxed.

"I heard every single word."

He didn't say anything just continued to stare at me with that hopeless expression. I had thought for sure that he would come right out and say that he would make love to me, that he wouldn't let that sorry excuse of existence put his hands on me in any way. But he was silent

"Your.. your not going to make me…"

I swallowed as I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"No Rose I would never let him do that to you. Never."

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling; so many emotions ran through my mind, fear apprehension, and want. When I glanced back over at the Doctor he looked as if a knife was slowly being twisted further and further inside of his chest. My heart cracked a little bit did he think sleeping with me was degrading, did he think me beneath him.

" You don't want to have sex with me do you Doctor. You say you love me, yet you don't want to be with me. I don't get it."

**Doctor POV**

Each word she spoke made me cringe. How I could I tell her that I wanted her so much that my body ached for her, but if I went there with her, nothing would be the same. She had to know

"Rose look at me."

She glanced up at me hurt and fear lacing her features

"I love you and believe me I want…" I cleared my throat "I want to make love to you, you have no idea, but you have no idea the consequences that come with that. No idea at all"

"Well why don't you enlighten me then" she whispered

I let out a sigh and started to explain

"When a time lord finds a mate or partner or whatever the hell you call it, you seal the relationship by an act of sex. But during the act everything is shared and felt by both people, nothing is held back. "

She looked confused and didn't seem to understand as she asked me

"What would be so bad about that? Don't you trust me?"

I looked down at my feet and tried to find the words to explain to her

"I don't think you quite understand. If you and I were to have sex the second we were joined, the instant it happened, you would feel every single ounce of pain I've ever felt, you would relive every single time I've been tortured, you would be filled with every agonizing memory that I've ever had, Every life I've ever taken, you would see everything, feel everything. It would be incredibly painful for you."

I said to her the agony becoming more and more pronounced as I realized fully what I would do to her

Her face grew paler and paler as I spoke each word and was silent for a few minutes before she turned her heads towards me and said

"I trust you."

I


	18. Chapter 17

Rose POV

That night was one of the longest most agonizing nights I've ever had, including the one that involved the Master brutalizing my body. About two hours after the Master left two guards came in and unbound us and threw us some ratty blankets meant to keep us warm. I longed to snuggle up to the doctor, to bask in his warmth and listen to him whisper sweet nothings in my ear. But I couldn't. He was hurting and it was because of me..

Doctor POV

I could feel Roses eyes on me all night as I tried to fall asleep. Wishful thinking. I knew she longed for my touch, just some small assurance from me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't look her in the eyes knowing that I was going to be the cause of all the pain, all the suffering, the lies, the betrayal that she would feel as we were joined. There would be absolutely no pleasure for either of us. It was going to be absolute hell and I don't even think she even fully realizes it yet. But there was no other alternative. My heart almost broke earlier when she asked me if I was going to make her have sex with that fucked up piece of shit that calls himself a man. She looked so scared, like she actually thought I would deny her. She would hate me for doing this to her, but she would hate me more if I let another man violate her, I would hate me, more than I already do, which might not be possible at this point in time.

Master's POV

Oh how I loved watching the color drain from their faces as I spoke of what I would do to his precious little plaything. I knew he would never let me sleep with Rose if given a choice. Because as pretty as she is I do not want her,, I only want her to see the Doctor's true self, only when his true soul is revealed will I have truly one. Then that little sniveling ape will see who her idol who he is, all the lives he ruined and the ones he took. Including my precious Alonwe. My heart breaks every time I think of her. We were supposed to be together forever. Oh I remember everything about her, her beautiful long flowy blonde hair, her twinkling stunning green eyes that burned with passion and her smile that could comfort the loneliest of souls. I felt my eyes start to water and I hastily wiped the tears that were threatening to spill away. I would not be weak I would be victorious.

…


	19. Chapter 18

**Doctor POV**

I woke up the next morning, dread pooling in my stomach as I thought about what was to transpire. I glanced over at rose who was fitfully sleeping I reached out to comfort her I felt like I needed to be as close to her as possible because after today she would never look at me the same way again and I didn't know if I could bear it. I stroked her hair for a few minutes when I heard footsteps outside the door I paused my motions and started to shake Rose awake. She stirred slowly and opened her eyes, they were filled with nothing but love and trust and the rush of guilt I felt was overwhelming I was about to open my mouth to speak to her when the door suddenly swung open revealing the master

Rose instantly shrunk back behind me. The master saw this and smirked I held in a growl.

"comfy are we?" he asked as if we were old friends who didn't detest one another We were silent "yes? Well good beause as you know today is a very special day!" he continued sadistically I took a fleeting glance at Rose her face was stony as was mine I looked back up at the Master. "why so Grim doctor? I'm going you a golden oppurtunity to sleep with this pathetic little human girl you fancy. We both know you wouldn't have the balls to do it otherwise."

I wanted to kill him watch as the life drained from is eyes as I watched with satisfaction as he took his last pathetic breath but Roses vicelike grip on my arm kept me. He turned around and went to walk out the door on the way out he stopped and said,

"you have 12 hours to do the deed if it's not done and believe me I'll know i'll do it myself" And with those last words he left


	20. Chapter 19

**Doctor POV**

I stared at the door long after he left. I could feel Rose's eyes on me as I braced myself for what was about to transpire between us. I turned around and she slipped her small hand into mine and looked up at me with her large eyes filled with innocence, a trait that I feared that would no longer be there after the deed was done. I tried to smile reassuringly at her but I'm sure it came off as more of a grimace. She reached out to cup my face. I leaned into her touch, as I knew I had only these few moments left with her. Only a few moments before she would loathe the very day we met. I stepped away from her, my gaze hardening.

"No matter what happens, it won't change the way I feel about you".

If only she knew.

**Rose POV**

I could already see the self-loathing building in the Doctors eyes and my heart broke a little more for him. I knew that no matter what happened I would still love him, I just needed him to believe that too. I took a step closer to him.

" I want you. I want all of you. I don't care about anything else I just want you".

A flurry of conflicting emotions whirred across his face in a matter of seconds. He turned away from me momentarily. I was about to reach out to him again when he ripped around so quickly I faltered a bit. I looked into his eyes and they were dark with desire, but I could still clearly see the fear and anguish hidden carefully in his features.

"You want me. You want all of me. Fine".

He strode to me and crashed his lips onto mine. I gasped at the sensations as he roughly ground his mouth against mine. My hands tangled in his hair and I pressed myself against him as I struggled to stay upright. His hand went to cup my butt and I gasped in surprise. He used this opening to plunge his tongue into my eager mouth. I moaned into his mouth as he laved his tongue on my top and bottom lip, sliding his hands from my face down to my jaw.

**Doctor POV**

Every inch of her body was pressed to mine and I shuddered into her mouth as we kissed. I could see her need for air was coming and I pulled away from her. She rested her forehead against mine as she whispered that she wanted me to take her. I closed my eyes and tried to not let the pain show when I opened them to look back at her. I was determined to make this enjoyable for her as much as possible. I crashed my mouth back onto hers and she moaned in response. She soon pulled away from me and lifted her shirt slowly over her head, keeping her eyes locked on mine. She motion at me to do the same and I mimicked her previous movements. We stared at one another for a few moments before we came together to explore the new skin that had just been revealed. Her skin was creamy white and soft to the touch as I brushed my lips over her shoulders, pulling down her bra straps and kissing the skin they hid. She sighed softly and pulled me back to kiss me again. She managed to get her bra all the way off and threw it on the floor.

**Rose POV**

As I threw my bra to the floor my breasts were revealed and I could feel my nipples growing hard under his gaze and after he brushed a thumb over both of them, I gave a small whimper. He did it again, harder this time making my back arch, a cry of pleasure escaping my lips. He pushed me back into the bed and made quick work of our pants. He kissed me again softly before laying atop my body and tracing his lips down my chest and stomach, exploring every expanse of my skin with his oh so talented tongue. I experimentally rolled my hips into his and reveled in the low growl that escaped him my victory was short lived however as he rolled his hips back on mine. I gasped as I felt how much he wanted me. He glanced up at me desire and regret clouding his feature. Before I had a chance to say anything else he pressed his lips to mine, caressing them with his tongue. His hands hooked on my underwear and he looked at me, asking for silent permission. I gave a small nod and he slowly removed them from my body.

He sat up and stared at me.

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful it kills me."

**Doctor POV**

She was so beautiful, perfect in every way. And I was going to ruin her. I set back to the task at hand. I lightly traced my hand around her inner thigh. Her breathing became more rapid and with my heighted senses I could smell her growing arousal. I locked eyes with her and inserted one finger into her heat. She was hot and wet. I stroked her with one finger as she moaned in pleasure as I inserted a second finger. I fingered her slowly, her hips were shamelessly lifting towards my hands, begging me to give her more as she sought her release. I pressed my thumb lightly against her clit and she whispered my name as her eyes began to close.

"Oh God" she half moaned and panted as my fingers began to work her faster pumping in and out of her. She gripped the bed as her breathing became more and more laboured.

**Rose POV**

Oh God. I could feel my body beginning to tremble and knew I was close. Then my world exploded. I rode out wave after wave of pleasure as he continued to stroke his finger in and out of me. When I was finally able to get my breathing under control I opened my eyes and looked at the Doctor. I lightly smiled at him, but it faltered as I saw his strained expression. I pulled him closer to me and slowly removed his boxers, taking in his more than impressive length. He lowered me onto the bed and kissed my nose, then both my cheeks then my lips. I could feel my cheeks getting wet and looked back up at the doctor to see that he was crying. I wiped his tears away and told him

"I love you, all of you I trust you".

He took a deep shuddering breathe and got himself under control

" I love you so much, more than time itself and I wish things could've been different."

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in.

" I'm so sorry."


	21. Chapter 20

**Doctor POV**

I knew the amount of pain I would cause her when we were joined, but seeing it was a whole another thing. Her eyes widened and the tears started to flow as I could feel her mind inside of mine probing, witnessing every horrific thing I had ever done. Soon her body began to wrack with sobs and she began to scream in pain as she felt everything I had ever felt in my life. I cradled her to my chest as I continued to thrust into her. I felt like a monster. The amount of loathing I felt for myself was overwhelming. She twisted and begin to beg asking me how to make the pain stop. I am a monster.

**Rose POV**

As soon as he thrust into me I was suddenly hit with a whirlwind of feeling, emotion and memories. I began to cry as I saw all of the horrible things the Doctor went through. I could feel all of his pain as if it was my own. Oh my poor poor Doctor, how does he live? He feels so alone, so afraid that I'll leave him and that he will forever be alone in this forsaken universe. The pain becomes much more intense and my cries intensify. I begged him to tell me how to make the pain stop. I needed to know so that when this was all said and done I could help him. No one should have do the things that he was forced to do. He pulled me to his chest and I can taste his tears mingling with mine as he continues to thrust in and out of me. I pull him closer as I try and control the spasms of pain passing through my body.

**Doctor POV**

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I watched Rose's body contort with pain, no one should ever have too see what I've seen especially her. I had over a century of bad memories and I had time to deal with the guilt and the pain but she was young girl who hadn't even started her life and I had just plagued her with memories that no one should ever have. She reach for hand and grabbed like it was her lifeline, I peppered kisses all over face as she continued to cry and let out a moan and I knew her release was coming soon. She managed to get a control of her body a little bit as she met me thrust for thrust until we both me our releases. I pulled out of her and held her as her slender frame shook with sobs and pain. I waited until her sobs turned to silent tears until I really took a good look at her. Her pink lips were swollen. Her face was red and splotchy from the amount of crying she had done and she looked utterly exhausted. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and tomorrow when she woke up she would hate me. I held until she couldn't cry anymore and she drifted into a fitful sleep. Sleep I knew for me however would not come. I was a monster and I didn't know what the morning would bring.


	22. Chapter 21

**Rose POV**

I could barely breathe. I thought I was going to suffocate. I opened my eyes and saw that the Doctor was holding onto me impossibly tight, if he didn't loosen his grip or let go of me soon there wouldn't be a me to hold. I shifted in arms as much I could to watch him. Even in sleep he still looked so troubled and right now he looked every bit as old as I knew he was. It was weird seeing that on someone that looked so young. His eyes were squeezed shut, red and puffy and I could tell that sleep had not come easily for him that night. My heart ached for him, all of that pain, all of the suffering. It was a wonder the man could still manage a smile. I saw so many things, so many terrible things.

And I felt it. All of it. All the of the _torture_, all of the _loss_, the _bloodshed_. And I would never forget it, it was always going to be there in the back of my mind. I tried to pull myself out of his arms gently, as not to wake him, but it was no use. So I had to shake him. He startled and his eyes flew open. I wanted to cry at the amount of pain and agony that flashed in eyes and I wanted to cry even more for the empty, blank stare that settled across his features. He never hid from me. And after what we had just been through? He quickly detangled himself from me and went to the other side of the room as if he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible, as if I were poison. I felt a wave of hurt roll through my body, he must have seen it because I saw him outwardly flinch and turn away from me.

**Doctor POV**

I felt Rose shake me, and my eyes flew open. Before I could say anything I could see unshed tears welling in her eyes as well as pain, shame welled in my body. I quickly got up and moved to the other side of the room. This was my consequence, my penance for all the terrible things I had ever done in my long life. I leaned into the wall, wishing that if I pushed myself as hard as I could against I would become a part of the cold, unwelcoming structure. I flicked my eyes up to hers and saw hurt flash in her eyes. Neither of us spoke. I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say to her now? I ruined her. She was the one pure thing in my life and I ruined her. Her innocence was gone now. I could see it in her eyes; they were duller and lacked that sparkle. She'd seen too much in too short of time. I had been through all that through a course of years. She had to endure all of it in a matter of minutes. So again what could I possibly say to make this okay? **Nothing**, there was nothing I could say or do. I averted my gaze and turned away from her, forever and always a coward.


	23. Chapter 22

**Rose Pov**

I don't know how long I looked him. Willed him to look at me. I need to know that he was still here with me. That I wasn't alone. I couldn't handle that, not after all we'd been through. But he didn't, wouldn't. Just stood there. He just stood there and acted like I wasn't there, like he couldn't see me. I He just stood there against the wall jaw set, cold hard and unmoving. I knew I looked like hell, my eyes I knew were red and puffy and I knew the rest of me probably wasn't in prime condition either. I couldn't understand how after all that he didn't want to talk to me. It was bloody ridiculous.

"Look at me." I softly said, afraid that if I spoke to harshly he wouldn't comply but no matter because his gaze seemed glued to the floor.

'**Look at me."** I said a little more forcefully

Again he refused me. It was like the floor was the only thing in the room and that's when I lost control. I lunged at him. I begin to hit every piece of flesh I had access to. I pounded on his chest, hit him as hard as I could, just trying to get some kind of reaction, I needed it. I needed something, anything. Nothing was happening though. I began to slap him across the face and he gave away nothing as I continued to assault him. I let out a scream of pure desperation and begin to yell at him

"Look at me, just fucking look at me! You stupid bastard don't you shut me out. Don't you dare, I can't handle it. I cant." My words soon turned into sobs and I saw his resolve begin to crumble. I let my hands fall limply to my sides and the anger left my body as quickly as it had entered.

**Doctor Pov**

As soon as Rose lunged at me I braced myself, her tiny, delicate fists soon connected with my chest and began to pound into me with as much strength as she could muster. I willed myself to show her nothing and focused all my energy into keeping my face void of emotion. If this was how she needed to deal with it, then fine, I was willing to take it, god knows I deserved it. She spoke to me again telling me to look her in the eye, but I couldn't, I couldn't bear to see the hatred and disgust in her eyes. I wasn't prepared for that yet. Her hand connected with my cheek for the first of many times and I knew that when she was done with her assault that there would definitely be hand marks on my face. This seemed to be the final point for her because then she screamed, a terrifying scream, filled with despair and loss, and I longed to erase the sound from my memory. She then began to yell, her voice becoming more and more Hoarse as she spoke on and her words eventually turned to sobs wracking her body. And just like that the anger left her.

"I can't... I can't do this without you. Not after that. I need you and I need you to need me to because otherwise, otherwise I don't think I can survive this"

I stared at her unsure of what to say. I could feel my resolve begin to crumble and I knew I was lost. I hesitantly opened my arms to see what her reaction would be, recoil and fling into the other direction or step into my arms. She stepped into my embrace, tears still streaming down her face. I hadn't realized that my own eyes had started to water as well

And I held as she continued to sob into my arms, clinging to me as I stroked her hair and whispered

"I'm sorry…..I'm so so sorry"


	24. Authors Note

**Note From Me =)**

* * *

Hey Guys! It was brought to my attention that I have a lot of grammar and word mistakes in the story, I just wanted to apologize for that. I know it makes reading it difficult and I will be sure to proofread more diligently. I type most of this on my ipad so sometimes its gets a little messed up, but I'll do better promise. Thanks For reading and thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys leave me ! =)


	25. Chapter 23

**Masters POV**

No. This one word was echoing in my mind, nothing but a whisper, but as I continued to watch the two embrace it became a shout.

"NO!"

This was not how it was supposed to happen. How could she look at him, let alone touch her after the agony he had just put her through. I could feel myself beginning to crack and instead of rejecting the anger I embraced it. I flung everything on the table onto the floor, rejoicing in the banging noises, the sounds of things breaking. I let the anger consume me; it was time to get things done. I quickly made my way out of the room and headed towards where the Doctor and his little human were. The fury was building rapidly and by the time I reached them I was trembling. I flung open the door to see them still embraced in each others arms.

"_Enough" _I snarled

**Doctor POV**

The Masters voice startled us and I instinctively pulled Rose behind me. She gasped at the sight of the Master and I could feel her shrink and curl herself into my back. He stared at us a moment, and I could see the fury laced behind his seemingly calm expression. He paced around the room for a minute and sat in a chair and covered his face with his hands. After a moment he looked up at us, his smile full of malice.

"Have a good night?"

Neither of us spoke

He didn't seem bothered though as he continued to speak as though we were actually all having a friendly conversation.

"Ahh not in a talking mood I see. That's fine I suppose. Anyway I hope you had a good night Rose, from the noises you were making im guessing you were" he said throwing a wink her way

My whole body tensed up and i turned my head towards Rose for a brief second and saw her skin blanch and look down in shame. I glared back at the Master and if looks could kill, I was sure he would be dead. He seemed delighted at our reaction. He said nothing for a minute, and then suddenly spoke again

"Ah so I think I would like to have a little private chat with my old friend my dear, would you be so kind as to leave us" he said with a snap of his fingers

I tensed as guards came in the room and tried to pry Rose away from me. She looked into my eyes and touched my arm in warning and warily went the guards. My heart sank a little bit I could see the fight was gone from her eyes. She was slowly giving up, if I didn't get her out of here soon she would give up completely and I would lose her. I watched her until she was out of the room and the door closed.

"So tell me Doctor, was she a good fuck?"

**Master POV**

His head whipped around so fast I was surprised it didn't snap off. His eyes were black as coal and his fists were clinching. His mouth moved but no sound was coming out.

"So is that a yes or a no? Cause if she was I might give her a go." I said evoking and immediate response

He lunged at me but his anger blinded him and I easily knocked him down with a blow to the side of the head. I looked at him on the ground.

"How fucking pathetic, you can destroy everything without so much as blink of an eye, but this one insignificant little ape you can't bear to see in amount of pain"

He stayed silent on the ground so I brought my leg back and kicked him hard on the face. I could see his body start to tremble and for a moment triumph swelled in my heart. I turned him over on his back and the smile fell from my lips.

He was laughing. He was bloody fucking laughing. I stared at him as he coughed out blood and laughed on the ground.

"AUGHHHH" I roared as I kicked him in the stomach, reveling in the gasp he made as the breath was knocked out of him. I waited for him to catch his breath, but to my disbelief he was still laughing.

He looked up at me and smiled, though it was a mocking one.

"You have no idea what to do, do you? That was your big plan to make her despise me, to make suffer endlessly because I would have to live forever knowing that she hated me. But it didn't work, because Rose is too bloody perfect, too damn good. You have nothing left."

I simply gaped at him as he spoke. He was my prisoner, he was on his knees but still he challenged me. I snarled and bent down to snatch him up by his chin. I forced him to face me as I inspected the damage I had done

"Your right Doctor. I have nothing left, thanks to you. Thank you for the reminder."

I threw him harshly to the ground and walked out the room without a glance back. It was time for me to pay Rose a visit.


	26. Chapter 24

**Rose POV**

I went with guards willingly this time. I was too exhausted mentally and physically to put up any sort of fight. And I didn't want the Doctor to do anything stupid to try and prevent the inevitable. They led me down a series of corridors and deposited me carelessly into a room and shut the door as they walked out. I wrapped my arms around my body and glanced around the room. It was very plain, white and devoid of any emotion. I let out a sigh and prayed that nothing happened to the doctor while we were separated. I was still reeling from the previous nights events and I just needed time to process all of it. I also needed to sleep but I was afraid to close my eyes. I was afraid of what was floating around in my mind. It was filled with nightmares that should have never become reality. My heart clinched painfully in my chest as I thought if my Doctor and how he had endured these things. Unfortunately my time to ponder was cut short as the door began to open and I turned to face the door to see who had decided to make themselves present.

**Master POV**

I strode down to where Rose was being kept and took a calming breath. I unclenched my fists and flung open the door. She turned to face me and I was pleased to see her skin blanch and she looked at the ground.

"So my dear, pleasant night?"

Silence. I took the opportunity to take in her appearance. She looked utterly exhausted. Dark rings encompassed her eyes, and she was the picture of defeat. Pride flowed through my veins; she was starting to give up.

"Well I thought it was quite brilliant, I mean I know I was turned on."

Her head shot up to look at me. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and her mouth was parted in shock.

"One of the sexiest things I've heard. But that's just me I always liked it rough and you sure seemed like a screamer."

Her expression quickly morphed into anger, her eyes narrowed and her fists began to clinch at her sides. I took a step closer to her and continued.

"I must say I am rather curious thought. What does it feel like, having all of those memories floating around in your mind?"

she tore her gaze away from me and I thought she was going to stay silent because I didn't think she was going to answer me.

"I'm burning up."

She said it so quietly I thought that she hadn't spoken at all, but then she continued.

**Rose POV**

I looked this sorry excuse for a man and spoke from my heart,

"I'm burning up inside. I can feel it, brimming under the surface and I haven't the slightest idea how to stop it, how to keep from exploding. Its too much and if I don't figure it all out soon I'm just going to turn to ashes and blow away. "

He looked triumphant at my pain and I saw his corners start to twitch and knew he was hiding a smile. Sick Bastard.

"But then again maybe I will just burn. Then maybe all the broken pieces inside of me can melt back together and I'll become whole again. But most likely I'll never be whole again and that's thanks to you I might add. But you are the one at fault and you are the one who has lost because I don't blame the Doctor. This isn't his fault, this all comes down on you and I hope you live the rest of your life knowing that in this moment, no matter what else you do to us you have _lost!"_

The smile fell from his face and he stepped towards me, invading my personal space. My body was screaming at me to get away from him but I managed to stand my ground.

"You've lost and you can't stand it"

He continued to look at me, as if trying to gauge on what I was trying to do, and to my shock a few moments later, he burst out laughing. But it was a laugh without humor. It was full of hate and dark promises

"Oh my dear little naïve child you have no idea, for we haven't even really begun" And he gave me one last sinister smile and exited the room, locking the door as he went


End file.
